Getting Older
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories about Tne muppet kids growing up having fun and adventures
1. Chapter 1

It was the last week of school before summer and in the Bad Frog house, Sneaker was already up because she and her cousins were graduating fifth grade meaning after summer, they would be starting middle school which seemed like aN adventure especially with her cousins.

"Sneaker you awake, as Mommy and daddy made special breakfast!" she heard her four year old little sister Yaga say coming in impressed by her big sister.

"Ooh you look pretty, and like a big kid." Yaga said already dressed like Nadya told her to.

"Spasibo, sis but things are gonna be fun, and a party later like a birthday." Sneaker told her.

"I bet you and Jareth are gonna dance at the party, since you like him, like Dave in my class likes me." Yaga said making Sneaker blush but her sister had a point.

"He's a little scared about graduation, but his dad will help him." Sneaker said as they went downstairs seeing her dad and Nadya there hugging her.

"Aww, it's not everyday you watch your kid graduate from elementary school." Nadya said as Constantine nodded tears eyed but Sneaker understood hoping her uncles weren't like this with her cousins.

"Before we go to your school, we have to drop Yaga off at Incle Kermit's as that's where a certain party is plus she'll want to help with the party plus Jane and June are there since graduation woukd bore Yaga." Constantine said.

"Hm you're right, but Yaga can have fun there." Sneaker said as her parents nodded seeing Yaga pack her art stuff for Uncle Kermit's because she wanted to make Sneaker a card.

They were getting into Tne car after taking a photo bit Yaga was wearing Sneaker's graduation cap making Tnem giggle along with Constantine and Nadya because it was cute seeing Yaga give it back to Sneaker and stopped at Kermit's house.

Denise smiled seeing Yaga there hearing Jane and June in the backyard seeing Tnem in a bounce house making her excited but first, she wanted to make Sneaker her card.

She was doing a great job but finished in no time but putting it in her backpack for safety going to play seeing Jane, June and Sora there.

"This is awesome. Plus later we get cake since our big cousins graduated from school." Jane said doing a flip.

"Super eagles, we have to stop the ninja from wrecking Tne party for our big cousins!" June said as Sora giggled as they were chasing Yaga around Tne backyard while Denise was setting up with Janice but Jane and June were excited seeing their uncles here with their instruments, plus that might be a better idea than super tag right now.

"Yeah, let's play rock star, and it won't get in Tne way of Tne party." Jane said playing drums making Janice chuckle at this since music was something Jane and June were fixated with plus Floyd had shown Jane and June how to play Tne guitar.

* * *

At the elementary school Jareth, R.J, Sneaker, Yoko and Zeus along with their class were getting into their graduation clothes but Sneaker saw Jareth hug her because he knew besides him, she was nervous knowing their parents and uncles we're proud of Tnem for making it this far, plus his dad had been pretty emotional this morning over pancakes.

"Everything will be okay I promise, as even though we're growing up we are still kids you know?" Yoko said to Tnem seeing her cousins agree but we're ready to go as the ceremony began but they could hear their parents proudness making Sneaker giggl wearing sunglasses which made her look cool.

Constantine chuckled as his little thief was being herself as Kermit rolled his eyes seeing Dudley blowing into a tissue because this was a huge deal as Scooter understood hoping the party plans were going well back at Kermit's house.

After the ceremony, they were going to lunch sijce the party wasn't until later but Sneaker guessed Dudley was taking Jareth somewhere fancy sighing knowing at least they could hang out at the party making Yoko understand as she was going with her dad.

Later that early evening, they were at Kermit's house as Tne party was in full swing with things like food, music among other things plus Sneaker was hanging out with her Fami.y seeing Jareth excited going over to him.

Yaga chuckled as she knew her big sister liked him but was going to play for a bit plus her bigger cousins had gotten gifts for graduating and she had forgotten to give Sneaker her card.

"Aw, you coukd give it to her when you get home." Jane said as Yaga sighed but would try later.

Later that night, Yaga found a tired out Sneaker in her room putting the card on her bedside table seeing her big sister cuddle her stuffed frog in sleep that she'd always slept with.

* * *

A/N

I felt like rewriting this idea as a series of one shots instead of a big story and the Muppet kids are growing up and entering middle school but still themselves and having adventures and fun

In this first one shot, Tne gang are graduating from fifth grade and their parents are a bit emotional at the, growing up but it happens.

I hope people who liked the previous draft like this one.


	2. Bonding

Jareth chuckled as he was packing for his and his dad's annual two week vacation to England to visit relatives plus was texting Sneaker at the same time using his magic to pack Tne way his dad sometimes made tea at night, but humming to himself so hoped his cousins were having fun because it was still summer and July chuckling.

"Jareth, you okay in there?" Dudley said from his room

"Yes dad, almost done but what about you?" Tne light blue skinned goblin pre-teen replied closing the suitcases feeling ready but going to check on his dad seeing clothes everywhere making him chuckle at this because he was like this a little wondering what was distracting his dad seeing his dad had been sketching.

Dudley was a tad jumpy seeing Jareth there unaware he'd been distracted by sketching but Jareth was curious about what his father had been sketching making Dudley a little flushed.

"I-It's something I've wanted to do, for a long while son open my own dress store you know?" Dudley said making Jareth underdtand and proud his dad was focused like this plus he would need this since he was starting middle school

"Go for it, dad!" Jareth said making Dudley surprised by this feeling his phone buzz as it was his cousins going to join Tnem leaving his dad to plan.

Sneaker and their other cousins were goofing around making Jareth chuckle seeing Sneaker tackle hug him making Yoko giggle.

"She was worrying that you woukdn't come, because you and your dad are going on your trip." Yoko told him making him understand because he knew Sneaker got worried when Jareth went on vacation but her cousins helped distract her, plus she and Yoko had Frog Scout stuff to do.

"Yeah, I finished packing a bit ago, but my dad is working on a special project but it'll rock." Jareth said to Tnem making his cousins curious but Sneaker happy yet annoyed because she and Yoko had soccer practice.

"Hey, two weeks without me will fly by, I know it sweetie." Jareth told Sneaker kissing her as R.J and Zeus chuckled seeing Yoko shoot Tnem a look.

"Sorry Sneaker, as you like him." both males said as Sneaker saw Jareth smi.e which was making her cheeks go pink seeing it was time to go to soccer leaving with Yoko but Jareth sighed hoping Sneaker would be okay for Tne next two weeks.

"Yep, we can help her out until you get back." Zeus to,d Tne light blue skinned goblin male as he was going home seeing his dad packed but excitable like a kid

"When we get back from vacation, I can make my projevt happen, as Scooter found an empty shop tnat nedds a lot of love and my touch." Dudley said making Jareth smile since they needed to go to the airport

* * *

Jareth was leaving a message on Sneaker's voicemail because he knew she had a soccer game today making Dudley understand accepting that his son and Sneaker liked each other but he wasn't meddling in it.

He knew it would be okay until they got back plus Tne rest of Summer, he could help witn Tne dress store but knew Jareth would want to hang out with his cousins which was fine with him since he was still a kid plus when puberty hit, he could help him out.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne stories and hope peopke are enjoying

In this one, Dudley and Jareth are packing for their usual trip to England but Dudley wants to open a dress store which surprises Jareth and Tne others.


	3. Calming Anxiety

"Sweet, Middle schol starts in a few days but you guys ready?" Yoko said as her cousins nodded since summer wad ending meaning an new school and new adventures were about to abound seeing Jareth and Sneaker quiet meaning they were a bit anxious, making their cousins understand.

"Yeah, Nadya took me shopping already plus Yaga was getting her school stuff too." Sneaker said.

"My dad made me a pretty cool jacket, for school and a man bag." Jareth said making Zeus snicker but a look from Sneaker made him quiet.

"Things are gonna be different, eh but we're still buds right?" R.J said seeing his cousins nod at this knowing middle school woukd be different and a big adventure.

"Yes, as we're family too ever since we all met so nothing will change that plus we're finding ourselves." Yoko said to them as they heard Jane, June and Yaga playing which was cute.

"Yeah, but things will be cooler than our old school." Sneaker said seeing her cousins nod but Jareth felt his phone buzz as Dudley had texted him saying the dress shop opening had been a success which made Tne goblin pre-teen happy.

"Yeah, this makes my dad happier plus will distract him since I am growing up." Jareth said.

Later that night at her house, Sneaker was texting Jareth as it was two in the morning and Jareth was telling her how things had went with the dress store plus she was a tad worried about middle school cuddling her stuffed frog Baba.

"Sneaker, are you awake?" she heard Yaga ask coming into her room clutching her stuffed ninja frog making Sneaker smile.

"Let me guess, you had a bad dream?" Sneaker asked her.

"Sort of, but there's something in the closet!" Yaga said making Sneaker underdtand cuddlingbher knowing hervDad normally helped guessing he was heisting seeing Yaga nod

"Yeah, you can stay in here." Sneaker said as her little sister was on the bed but it felt nice since she did get lonely but hated admitting it stroking her sister's shoulder length hair seeing her sister calm down knowing that she could talk to her dad.

The next morning, Constantine was back seeing Sneaker up hugging him explaining that Yaga had slept with her making him understand.

"That's sweet you let Yaga sleep with you, as she's a tad afraid of the dark but it's okay as this is natural plus we can make her feel better." Constantine said seeing her nod drinking coffee

"We were talking about school yesterday, but things will be okay right?" Sneaker said making him remember being in middle school.

"It's okay to be scared, as I was when starting middle school." Constantine told her making Sneaker curious knowing her dad woukd tell her later seeing Yaga up but drinking milk


	4. First Day of Middle School

A few days later, the first day of middle school had arrived for Sneaker and her cousins and they were up at the crack of dawn because the night before they had set their alarm clocks getting dressed but Sneaker was wearing a leather jacket with fingerless gloves to hide the warts over her webbed hands since they had appeared a few days ago but wearing jeans with Japanese sandals.

She was braiding her hair but humming excited hiding her anxiety about her first day since Yaga was already back at school with Jane and June Pkus Jareth's little sister was in kindergarten hearing her dad call her for breakfast going downstairs making Constantine smirk because today was pretty emotional for him, Scooter, Dudley, Rowlf and Kermit

"Aw, my big little thief is starting middle school!" Constantine said blowing into an napkin making Sneaker worry because her dad like this was scary making Nadya giggle.

After breakfast, Sneaker grabbed her black and Purpke messenger bag which had skulls on it after her dad took a photo seeing her cousins there waiting for her but she and Jareth blushed holding hands making Zeus chuckle.

"Our first day of middle school, eh?" Jareth said sounding anxious making Yoko understand as the first day was Tne scariest bit at least they were together making R.J agree walking to school laughing and singing some song their uncles had taught them.

Arriving at middle school was intresting seeing a lot of kids which made Sneaker anxious making Jareth underdtand squeezing her hand gently like when they had been little plus he was scared too compared to his other cousins..

After assembly, Sneaker had to go do tests to see if she woukd be in special ed because of her Aspergers but before she left, she gave Jareth a big hug but he could feel she was shaky following them to Art knowing that was Sneaker's favourite class.

At lunch, they saw Sneaker join them saying she woukd be in special ed making them underdtand hearing some jocks make fun of Jareth making Sneaker mad scaring them but used karate on them making her cousins smirk because it was the first day and Sneaker was being herself which was okay.

They saw her go to the office making her cousins smirk as it reminded them of old times knowing Constantine would be proud that Sneaker was protecting her cousins from mean popular kids as Tne bell rang, going to Gym class.

Sneaker was relieved having art class but painting a portrait of her and Jareth together which put a smile on the teenage female bad frog's face plus impressed her teacher not knowing her artistic talent but Sneaker was blushing.

"Spasibo, as I love art but it's okay." Sneaker told her but it was the end of the day but she had homework especially art homework which she was looking forward to doing plus being smart, she could zip through the boring homework and then get to the fun stuff since art loosened her up.

Constantine saw her in her own little world whi,R finger painting homework which was cute seeing Yaga want to join in stopping her.

"Let's wait until later, as art makes your bigger sister happy plus she had a big day involving the principal's office." he said


	5. Defending Sneaker

Constantine was proud being called into Tne principal's office along with Kokoro because being thieves they had hoped for Sneaker to cause mischief and get in trouble despite what Kermit said but was seeing Sneaker roll her eyes at the principal's words making Constantine chuckle softly

"Besides mean kids were being mean to Jareth, plus The bio,ogy teacher was trying to make us cut up my own species which is so weird!" Sneaker told the principal as Kokoro agreed making the principal sigh suspending Sneaker for a bit seeing them leave but Jareth was worried hearing what the principal had

"Wiah it's gonna be fine, as I can handle myself but more worried about you because your dad might not get that I was keeping you safe from those meat headed jocks." Sneaker said feeling Jareth hug her making her cheeks go pink along with Jareth's making Constantine smirk

But the moment ended seeing Dudley there making Sneaker sigh as she and her parents left making Jareth sigh because he knew that Sneaker was Awesone but his dad didn't get it sighing, hoping Sneaker was okay because she had defeated some bullies for him at lunch.

Dudley was surprised hearing this because he thought Sneaker had gotten his son into trouble but she hadn't just protecting him from mean kids, which had been his gear so felt bad that he had judged Sneaker just because of her dad.

* * *

"Woah, so you got suspended just for helping Jareth and because you took a stand in Biology class?" Yoko asked Sneaker seeing the pre teen bad froglet nod but she was sad.

She and her otner cousins were at Tne studio as usual after school but so were their younger cousins but Yaga guessed something bugged her big sister guessing it was to do with Jareth seeing Yoko nod.

Jareth was happy Sneaker was here hugging her which was helping Sneaker feel better even if Dudley didn't approve of her being around Jareth yet she didn't care as they were doing art stuff, something he knew Sneaker loved making Dudley smile because it was cute.

Kermit wondered why he was so calm seeing Jareth with Sneaker listening to him explain that there was a bit of goodness in Sneaker because she'd been protecting Jareth from a pack of bullies who'd been making fun of him.

"Yep, she is good, deep down once others give her a chance like Jareth." Dudley told him making Kermit smirk because it was cute and they belonged together making Dudley nod because he was right hearing Jareth chuckle


End file.
